Who Says You Can't Have It All?
by BobWhite
Summary: A plane crash in the Toronto Lake has rescuers scrambling to the sight and three friends running to the rescue. What happens when one of the friends turns out to be the new Rookie at the 15th? What is her past & why did she keep it a secret from everyone? Full Summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more.
1. A Rookie

**Full Summary:**

The new rookie at the 15th has a past as a Baywatch Lifeguard. What happens when, during a visit from Hobie &amp; Summer, a plane crashes in the lake? Will the three jump into action? And how does the rest of the 15th react to hearing that one of their own was a lifeguard on one of the busiest beaches in California? Will she go home for good? Or will she only work the summers in California?

**A Rookie:**

**New In The 15****th****:**

Pixie Cruz had always been teased about her name but it's not like she could help what her parents called her. Though, sometimes she saw the name as a burden, there were always the times that she saw it as a blessing as well. Pixie had grown up in California and everyone could tell that she wasn't from the city at all. Growing up near the beach, she had started surfing when she was four years old. Her father had taught her at such an early age so that she wouldn't be scared of the water like her mother was. But growing up with two parents that constantly fought was hard on her. She'd decided to become emancipated at the early age of sixteen after her father and mother started hitting each other. She was afraid that they would see her as a target someday and she didn't want to be anywhere near them when that happened.

So she was emancipated and shortly after that, she got a job as a lifeguard at the Malibu beach. It wasn't an easy job, what with going to school, paying her rent and trying to feed herself in the meantime, but she liked it because it gave her some independence. It also helped that she had her license and had bought a car thanks to some help from Mitch Buchannon who had taken a liking to her after hearing that she was separated from her parents due to the fact that they were very abusive towards her. Mitch's son Hobie had become like a little brother to her, though they were only a year apart.

Pixie had grown since her days on the beach, rescuing people from the perils the ocean could bring. She had gotten a scholarship to Toronto University and had taken it, leaving most of her belongings in Mitch and Hobie's care until she had a chance to come home and get it. She had graduated University and was in the Police Academy when she heard about Mitch's run-in with Sato- a man from Mitch and Hobie's past. She had called Hobie as soon as they were back in Malibu and safe for the time being and they had talked nearly the whole night.

But her talking with Hobie and the gang from Cali had stopped when she graduated from Academy and entered the police force. She was accepted at the 15th Division because of her can-do attitude and the fact that she was natural with the victims that they dealt with. She was calm and collected whenever confronted with a situation that she didn't like and it didn't take long for most of her training officers and some of the other rookies to realize that she was somewhat of an abnormal cop, though Pixie herself already knew that.

Pixie had passed her three months-probation and was now part of the other rookies, though one might say a little tougher than most of the rookies as she was seen working out at the lake almost every morning before work and even on her days off. It wasn't normal for most people to work out everyday unless they were training for something and none of her friends could get her to tell them why she was always working out. Most figured it had something to do with her lifestyle, she was about the fittest rookie that had come in that year and she didn't want to lose her shape for no reason.

**Unorthodox Cop:**

Pixie knew better than to spout off at the mouth when she didn't like or agree with something but she really didn't have much of a choice when it came right down to the fact that everyone was starting to get under her skin. She was doing okay at the 15th, though she was longing for some of her friends. Every time someone ran from the cops, it was Pixie along with Chloe and Andy that were always on the road right behind those that were running. It was something of a competition and they were always keeping tabs on who took the longest and who was the fastest and almost every time it was Pixie who would be the fastest and Chloe who was the slowest, well so to say out of a three-way competition. Andy was always a little step ahead of Chloe, well sometimes.

Pixie never divulged anything about her past, though it was getting harder and harder not to, what with everyone wondering why she was always running down by the lake and why it looked like she always had a swimsuit on. It was uncommon for most of the cops in the division to run anywhere near the lake, especially when winter was just ending. Pixie had entered into the rookie program late in the season, which wasn't normal. She'd had a mishap shortly after graduating and had ended up in the hospital for about a month recuperating. It had been all thanks to two of the members she was graduating with and it had nothing to do with the fact that they hadn't gotten into trouble at all. In fact, she was surprised that she was the only one that got hurt, though she'd told her friends that what they had been trying to do was a stupid thing and had tried to back out of it only to be grabbed by one of them and pushed into the car, forcefully.

Pixie had wanted to tell someone about it but had been told that nobody would believe her anyways so she had kept her mouth quiet. So when it came down to it, push came to shove and when she was the only one that got into trouble, she stood up for herself and told the superintendent what really happened that night and the two guys that had been involved were severely punished because they had forced her to go with them. But still, Pixie had been injured after that night and the month in the hospital had stopped her from starting at the 15th right away, which kind of hampered their perspective on her just a little bit until Gail let everyone know what happened since her mom told her what had happened.

After hearing what had happened to Pixie, well things got a little easier at the 15th. Nobody was as harsh on her as they had been in the past, when they knew nothing about what had happened for her to end up in the hospital and what not. But now that they knew, they were keeping an extra eye out for her, just in case the two rookies that had gotten her hurt turned up at the Barn and wanted revenge for her speaking up. It never ended up that way and after a while, things settled down and Pixie learned to like being a cop, though sometimes she missed the hubbub of everyday life as a lifeguard.

And it wasn't until Hobie and Summer showed up that spring to really put her life back into perspective. She hadn't realized just how much she missed her friends and her life on the beaches of California until her friends decided to come for a visit. And oh boy did some of her TO's have a time with that information.

**Friends Show Up:**

It was a normal day for Pixie at the 15th, well that was until Gail walked in and told her that she had some visitors that wanted to speak with her and that they were waiting for her in Reception. When she walked out of the Booking area and saw her 'visitors' she almost stopped. There in Reception, stood Hobie Buchannon and Summer. They were standing there smiling and when they saw her, they waved. Pixie went out to Reception and hugged her friends who were beaming from ear to ear.

They couldn't believe that she had become a cop, since every time they talked about jobs outside their own; they always said that they would never wear a uniform that didn't show any skin. It was the best job to have anyways, being a lifeguard had its definite up and even though there were some downs, it wasn't like they were every day or anything like that. They planned to meet for dinner after Pixie got off work and then the three of them said goodbye.

The day turned out to be easy, no big arrests, no big emergencies and by the time Pixie was off of work, her friends were back at the station expecting her to tell them where they were going to eat. But because she hardly ever ate anywhere, Gail had asked them to come to the Black Penny with everyone. She said that they served food and they would be able to drink as much as they wanted and since Pixie didn't have to work the next day, they could drink to their hearts were content.

It didn't take long to get to the Penny and by the time they got there, Gail had ordered 3 cheeseburgers for the friends and they were ready when they walked in the door. Pixie had invited her friends to stay at her apartment with her while they were in town and they had accepted, not knowing that there was a concert in town and every hotel was full-up. The three friends had stopped at Pixie's apartment first and then headed over to the Penny so that they would look a little refreshed. For the Training Officers, it was nice to see Pixie laughing with friends she had never mentioned to her.

How will the 15th react to what happens the next day? How will they all react?

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review…**_


	2. A Lifeguard

**A Lifeguard:**

**A Morning Jog:**

The three friends had gotten back to Pixie's apartment just after midnight and though neither was really that drunk, they all knew that their daily morning jog was going to hurt the next day. But they knew better than to complain, they had stayed out for so long. Pixie was the first up in the morning and was making coffee when Hobie and Summer walked out of their room. Gail had said that she wanted to move in but had yet to leave Dov's apartment now that Chris was back as his roommate.

The three left shortly after six in the morning having gotten ready while drinking coffee. They knew better than to pack a lot with them. Just like their normal run on the beach, this would be no different. It was meant to be a workout and nothing more. Summer and Pixie were wearing their Baywatch uniforms underneath their running suits and Hobie was wearing his Baywatch shorts with a tank-top underneath his sweat-suit. It was easier to do that than pack a bag. If they needed to get into the water for any reason, then they would be prepared, but the three also knew that there was no way they were getting into the lake any time soon on this jog, but they had worn the suits just in case. They also put their ID's and some money in a waterproof armband that was held in place with Velcro (think a MP3 case for jogging).

As they rounded the corner from Pixie's apartment (her key attached with a safety pin to her swimsuit), they saw cars passing them as people headed into work. They knew that they would be the only ones on the beach at this hour so there would be no disturbances. When they got to the beach, the lifeguards were just setting up their towers and they were the only people working out at the time being. The three friends nodded at the local lifeguards and headed off on their own. They were trying to get as far off the beaten path as necessary so no one would interrupt them. They never expected to be part of such a huge rescue attempt, but it was a good thing that they were used to it!

**The Crash:**

They had just started working out, after removing their sweat-suits and piling them next to one of the lifeguard's towers. They had wanted to stay off the beaten path but had been told it would be safer where they could be seen and they couldn't argue with that statement; they would have said the same thing at work. Pixie was stretching and telling Summer about her life in Toronto so far. As much as she liked being a cop, she also missed the time spent on the beach as a lifeguard and she definitely missed all the sun that California got.

As they headed off along the beach they talked little, just enjoying each other's company. This was the first time the three friends were able to work out together in a long time. After everything that had happened in Hawaii with Mitch and Sato, Hoby was glad one good thing came out of it all. Summer and Hoby had finally started dating. They were a good match, though most would think it a little odd that Summer and Hoby were even dating, given the age difference between the two. They had just turned back to run back towards the lifeguard tower when an explosion happened above their heads. All three friends stopped and looked up. And all three friends gasped at the sight that they were seeing.

A jumbo 747 was falling out of the sky and was headed for the lake. They immediately ran back towards the tower and the lifeguard called in for some more help. With a look back at the lifeguard on duty, all three friends new what they had to do and they knew that they didn't have much time to do it. Once the plane was in the water, there wasn't going to be much time for any hesitation. The friends knew how bad of a crash this was going to be. Hell, Hoby had even survived a small plane crash when his mom's boyfriend's plane had crashed when he was younger and all three had been trapped at the bottom of the ocean, with the water rising fast. All three friends didn't need a second opinion. The lifeguard could see that they were some form of lifeguards, whether they worked in the city or not, it didn't matter, it was all hands on deck at the moment.

**To The Rescue:**

Pixie and Summer were the first in the water soon followed by Hoby and the lifeguard on duty. Sirens could be heard in the background, racing towards the lake. In the back of her mind, Pixie wondered if members of the 15th were among those racing towards the lake. She soon put it out of her mind as she reached the plane. A flight attendant must have gotten the door opened because people were trying to push out of the plane and in a panic that said someone was bound to get hurt. Summer was right behind her and together they were able to calm down the passengers and get them into a boat that had been grabbed by one of the flight attendants.

Loading a few of the passengers one by one into the life raft, we were able to stop the crowding and assess any injuries. Hoby and the lifeguard grabbed the life raft and pulled it away from the plane and back towards the beach. A look back said that rescue workers were working on setting up a triage pit on the beach and that most of the cops were being told where to go and where to help. Pixie focused on the passengers in front of her as the plane started to slip under the water. Before long, they were going to be pulling people out of the water as the plane sank.

Will all the passengers and crew of the plane make it out alive?

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review…**_


	3. A Hectic Day

**A Hectic Day:**

**15****th**** &amp; First Responders:**

Members of the 15th had just settled down in the Parade Room when a 'Boom' could be heard. Nobody knew where it had come from but then the phones started ringing off the hook. People were calling in and reporting what looked like a plane falling out of the sky over the lake. Immediately, Parade was put on hold as cops filed out of the Barn and headed for the lake. In the back of Gail's mind, she remembered Pixie saying something about going to the lake with her friends to work-out that morning. She reminded herself to keep an eye out for her soon to be roommate, though she had a feeling that her new friend could take care of herself.

As the members of the 15th raced to the lake, they were joined by more police cars, ambulances and fire trucks. Trucks from the NTSB (National Transportation Safety Board) also joined the long line of police cars and emergency response vehicles as they too raced towards the lake. As far as anyone knew, nobody was in the lake and the plane would sink fast if nobody could get out. The streets were all but evacuated as people watched the long line of emergency vehicles responding to the tragedy unfolding on the lake that they lived on. And everyone in the city prayed that whoever was in the plane would survive; passengers and crew alike.

As soon as all emergency vehicles were at the lake, everyone was able to see just how bad it was. And with a relief, see that people were indeed in the water helping the passengers and crew to safety, though the plane was sinking fast. Immediately boats were unloaded into the water filled with rescue divers. Firefighters and paramedics did their best with the passengers that were already on the beach, having been brought in by lifeguards that had obviously been on the beach when the crash happened.

**Full Scale Rescue:**

Stf. Sgt. Best was with the other chiefs that had shown up to help with the rescue. His orders were to get the members of the 15th over to St. Patrick's hospital and have them set up a form of relief to help families of the victims locate their relatives. Other district police cars were told to block major roads to the hospitals so emergency vehicles could get through without a problem. Once all orders were relayed, everyone hopped to it and headed for the designated areas that they had been assigned. St. Patrick's Hospital was already alerted that they would get the full influx of patients and that nearby hospitals would get the overflow. All the hospitals in the vicinity were already preparing for the worst, which they knew would come. Extra supplies were ordered, the blood banks sent over everything that they had on hand, a blood drive was organized, the cafeteria was emptied and boards were brought in to accommodate the overflow of patients and relatives that were going to flood the hospital.

Those that were in the water were helping the best that they could do. Pixie, Hobie and Summer were in the water constantly. I guess you could call it adrenaline because they weren't even feeling how cold the water was. The rescuer divers had given them spare air to use when diving down towards the plane that was still sinking. Those that had been able to get out of the plane while it was still above water had been transferred to the hospital already and were being treated for their injuries. Summer and Pixie were diving down and pulling people out of the plane with the help of the rescue divers, but now people were hardly moving. The water was getting to them and the rescuers knew that they didn't have much time to get the rest of the passengers and crew out.

It was nearly dark and lights had been trained on the wreckage site. But Summer, Pixie and Hobie were still in the water. They kept declining to leave the water, wanting to get everyone out and to the hospital. And they almost had everyone out, until they were told that one of the pilots was still missing. And then they knew that they would have to get the cockpit open somehow.

**A Surprise:**

Summer, Hobie and Pixie dove down first, each had a crow bar in their hands as they needed to pry open the cockpit to try to get the missing pilot. Two rescue divers were close behind; they had a rope with them so that they would be able to secure the pilot and pull him to the surface without much difficulty. Once they had reached the plane, they grabbed ahold of the open door and pulled themselves inside. There was still some space in the top of the plane that was filled with air so the three friends went up to grab some air before heading for the cockpit. The divers popped up next to them to discuss the plan. And it turned out that all had the same plan. Open the door, get to the pilot, secure the pilot with the rope and get out of the plane. The three friends went down first and used their crow bars on the cockpit door. When it popped open, they swam in first followed by one of the rescue divers, rope in hand.

As soon as the pilot was secured, the rescue diver swam back out towards his partner and then the two swam out of the plane and to the surface. Summer, Hobie and Pixie went back to the top of the plane and agreed on a last sweep of the plane before they headed back to the surface. They needed to be sure that they had gotten every last passenger out, even if they were already dead. The relatives of the victims would want to bury their loved ones, and searching the plane one last time would give them the comfort that everything possible had been done to save their loved ones.

Summer and Hobie found nobody, but Pixie happened to spy a little girl huddled in between two rows of seats. She looked dead but Pixie knew she needed to get her out. She went to the girl and grabbed her arm, pulling her up out of her fetal position and into the rest of the water. The girl didn't move and the three friends exited the plane. They headed for the surface of the lake and once there, headed for the boat that was waiting for them. Morning was coming on and those that had been the last to be pulled from the water were being loaded into ambulances and zipped towards the hospitals.

Will the little girl still be alive? And how do the members of the 15th react when they see Summer, Hobie and Pixie walk in with the last victim from the lake?

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review…**_


	4. The Hospital

**The Hospital:**

**Last of the Survivors:**

Pixie had started CPR on the young girl she had pulled out of the plane. Summer was helping with the breathing. Hobie had a blanket around his shoulders but because Pixie and Summer were working on the little girl, they didn't. As the boat beached and the paramedics took over, the girls grabbed blankets and Hobie hopped out and grabbed their belongings that had been left undisturbed near the lifeguard tower. The medics told them that they were headed for St. Patrick's Hospital and that the girl would get the best care. But he also made sure that the three friends got into the ambulance as well. They needed to be looked at as well since they had been in the lake since the crash had happened and looked ready to drop. And all three friends had tried to tell them that they were fine but the paramedic would have none of it and ordered them into the ambulance as well.

With the three friends in the ambulance and the paramedic working on the young girl, the drive headed for the hospital. And that's about the time the three friends really felt how cold their bodies had gotten. Having been in the lake nearly the entire time helping with the rescue, the adrenaline was now wearing off and they were shivering and their teeth were chattering together. The paramedic only gave them a look but didn't say anything to them. They knew full well what the paramedic meant by the look. It was a 'told you' look and they knew that they would be chastised by their only family and friends when it was learned what they had done.

As the ambulance pulled up outside the hospital, the three friends let the medics unload the young girl and then joined them in the ER. Pixie noticed a few members of the 15th in the ER, probably helping with the victim's family members. Most of the victims that had just been brought in were on their way to the morgue because they hadn't survived being in the water for so long without any air to breathe. They had breathed in all that water and couldn't be brought back to life.

**Warming Up:**

The girl was wheeled into the ER and the three friends went with, though now they had shoes on along with the blankets that were wrapped around their bodies. Pixie's coworkers had gone to get some more seasoned officers to talk with them and she knew that they would want to truth no matter how hard it was to tell them at the moment. The three friends were moved to their own room while the young girl was worked on. A nurse walked in to assess them and gave them some warm clothes to change into. She directed them to the restrooms and instructed them to get warmed up. She also told them once they had changed clothes, that they were to go to the cafeteria to get some soup, and that that was an order from the doctor, who the nurse said would meet them in the cafeteria.

The three friends nodded. Hobie went to the men's room and Summer and Pixie headed to the ladies room. They smiled before moving into their respective restrooms. Summer and Pixie talked little as they changed out of their wet swimsuits and into some warm clothes (sweatpants, t-shirt and sweatshirt), socks and shoes that they had taken off the morning before as they got ready to work out together. They both dried off their hair as much as possible but without a brush they were unable to put their hair up so they just let it dangle. Once satisfied that the doctor would be okay with what they were wearing, they exited and were met by Hobie. They walked to the elevator together and headed for the cafeteria. Hobie stood in between the two girls, holding each of their hands. If they were going to get bombarded by questions, then they would do it together, no matter what, they would always be together.

**Questions &amp; Answers:**

As they got off the elevator, they noticed just how full the cafeteria was. The nurse hadn't just sent us up for food; she'd known that everybody was in the cafeteria, cops, relatives of the victims from the plane crash, and the paramedics and firefighters that hadn't gone back out after bringing in their passengers. As the three friends entered the cafeteria, all heads turned towards them, mostly because they still looked like they were wet. A lone doctor moved through the crowd towards the three friends and outstretched his hand to each of them. He shook their hands as if he was meeting Hero's for the first time.

"I'm Dr. McCray. You must be the ones I was sent up to look at. It's nice to see you in some warm clothes. I saw you when you came in. How long were the three of you in the water?"

"Since the plane hit the water. We were already on the beach for some work out time when the plane crashed. We hit the water soon after and got most of the people to shore before the emergency crews got there. When the plane started to sink, we stayed, helping in any way that we could." _Pixie said._

"You must have had a hard time. That was a lot of people that was pulled from the wreckage. And you didn't feel your bodies getting cold or that you might need to get out of the water?"

"If we had gotten out we might have felt how cold our bodies were getting. But the adrenaline kept us going. It wasn't until we left the water about thirty minutes ago did we realize just how long we had been in the water." _Summer said._

"And now that you are warm, how many people do you think you actually saved from the crash? How many people do you think you pulled out of the water?" _Swarek asked stepping into the conversation that was going and looking straight at Pixie._

"Along with the crew, the passenger list was probably ranged in the two hundred range, so I'd say about 260 is the final count. Have all of relatives been given updates on their loved ones?" _Hobie finished._

"Everyone has except for one mother. She says her daughter was on the flight as an Unaccompanied Minor. As far as I know, no kids had been brought in until the three of you showed up. Was the girl breathing when you got her out of the water?"

"We started CPR on her the second we got her in the boat. Summer was breathing for her while I did the chest compressions. She was breathing when she was loaded into the ambulance and the three of us rode in with her. Beyond that, we don't know much. She was being worked on in the ER while we were sent to change out of our wet clothes." _Pixie explained._

"Alright, I'll go check with the doctors that were working on her and then update the mother. I think the police have some more questions for you three."

With that, the doctor left the cafeteria. Ignoring the 15th for now, the three friends headed for the food counter and grabbed some soup before realizing that they didn't have any money on them. The woman at the counter told them that it wasn't a big deal, that the food had been on the house since the relatives of the passengers had started showing up. They thanked her and took a seat at an empty booth. It looked like someone had vacated the seats sometime before they had gotten there. Before they could start eating though, Swarek, Andy, Gail and Tracy came over to talk. Pixie gave them a sideways glance at them before looking at her friends. She knew what was about to come.

"So, you guys were at the lake all day yesterday? Any chance you might have grabbed the Black Box from the plane?" _Andy asked._

"Not us, but NTSB had a dive crew ready to go as we left the water. They probably retrieved it after we left." _Pixie said._

"And did you see why the plane crashed in the first place?" _Gail asked._

"It looked like one of the engines had exploded. Don't ask how, that's just what we saw." _Hobie said._

"So, how exactly did you guys know what to do? I mean, no normal person would have jumped into action like the three of you did, running into the water as if it was your job." _Tracy asked._

"Well, actually, it is our job. Back home, we're lifeguards. Pixie was a lifeguard too until she got a scholarship to the University of Toronto and up and left us. That's how we knew so much about how to rescue those people." _Summer said._

"That's right. And Hobie had been in a plane that crashed into the ocean when he was little so he knew exactly how to react to the crisis. As for me, it was like getting back out to something I loved to do. Rescuing is easy when you know how to do it. And Lifeguarding is how the three of us became good friends, almost inseparable when were on the beach."

"Well, that's definitely something that you left out on your application to the Police Academy." _Swarek said._

"I didn't know how everyone would react to hearing that I used to be a lifeguard and I wasn't too keen on bringing up my past when I was trying to start a new job."

"Do your friends here know what happened before you started working at the 15th?" _Gail asked._

"What? What happened that you didn't tell us?" _Hobie asked._

"It's nothing, just some stupid fellow rookies that made a mistake and I stood up for myself is all."

"That's not all that happened and you know it, Pixie. She ended up in the hospital after the stunt these fellow rookies did. They forced her to go with them and she ended up in the hospital hurt. She started a month after she was supposed to."

"Why wouldn't you tell us this?" _Summer asked._

"I didn't want you guys to drop what you guys were doing back home. And knowing Mitch, he would have been on the next flight up here and I didn't want that. I didn't want him to drag me back home. I wanted to fix it on my own and it really wasn't that big of a deal."

"We still could have been here for you. You didn't have to go through it all alone. And dad wouldn't have dragged you back home. He knew that you had made a life for yourself up here." _Hobie said._

"I figured he would have interfered and I didn't want that to happen. He's been so nice to me since I was emancipated, I didn't want to bother him with anything else. Hell, if it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't have had my own car to drive myself to and from school, work and home."

"Speaking of that car, it's still sitting in the garage with all of your stuff. You could take a week off and come get it if you want, maybe after you've got some more experience under your belt."

"Maybe, but that won't be for a few more months."

"So, your job as a lifeguard would be why you're so good at running then?" _Andy asked._

"It was always a competition to see who could get to the edge of the water faster, well it was between the three of us. I don't know if it was for anybody else."

"I told dad that we competed on whom could get to the water the fastest and he said that we weren't the only ones that competed against each other. But once everyone was in the water, all competition was put aside and the job came first. Rescuing people came before competition any day."

"I bet he and Stephanie had a lot of the same competition's we used to have and may still have with each other."

"Maybe; how about we clean up? And then I think I should go talk to Stf. Sgt. Best. He looks a little worried that we've been talking this much."

"He'll be okay. He shouldn't be too harsh on you."

How does everything in Pixie's life work around the decision to help the people from the plane crash? Will she stay a cop?

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review…**_


End file.
